


Airplanes, Coffee and Deadlines

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Journalism, Newspapers, alternative universe, international news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity begins working at a national newspaper where she has always dreamed of working. On her first day, she meets a very interesting photojournalist. The two will eventually work together but sparks fly immediately.





	1. Chapter 1

 

When Felicity saw the first paper airplane land on her desk she thought it must be a mistake. This was her first day at the Starling Globe, she knew no one so there was no reason for someone to be flying airplanes toward her, right?

 

Besides, this was a serious place of work. A national newspaper. Someone must have brought their kid to work. Felicity slowly rose in her cubicle looking for the little person behind the planes. She was too short to see over her wall so she walked out looking down for a child, only to walk into a fully grown man. She looked up feeling her cheeks reddening, as she came face to face with one of the most attractive men, she’d ever met in real life. His hair, his stubble and perfect blue eyes. “Uhm, sorry, I didn’t see you.” 

 

“Really, I’m a pretty tall guy, kind of hard to miss.” He smiled, held out his hand. “Oliver Queen.” He could tell he’d made the new girl nervous, which was not his intent. 

 

“Felicity Smoak.” She quickly shook his hand. “Did you see a kid? I think I have his paper airplane.” She held up the device.

 

“That’s mine.” Oliver smiled proudly.

 

“Oh.” Felicity knew her mouth formed the “O” she really was surprised. “Do you want it back?” She held out the plane tentatively. Now that she knew where it had come from she kind of wanted to keep it.

 

“Nope,” Oliver waved his hand. “You can keep it. I made it for you.  You know, as kind of a welcome to the office kind of thing.”

 

Felicity blushed. “Thank you. I’m excited to be here. I’ve always read this paper, it brought national and international news to my small hometown. I wanted to know what was happening everywhere. I am so grateful to be part of it all now.”

 

“Hold onto that. We need more people who think like you here. What we do important, to me it’s more than a job. People need to be informed. An informed public supports the very democracy we have. Sorry, getting off my soapbox now.” Oliver again worried he may gone too far. Don’t freak out the new girl, he thought.

 

“I completely agree, Oliver. I’m so glad I met you. I am definitely in the right place.” Felicity beamed. This guy was not only super hot but he held the same beliefs. She was going to have to pinch herself soon but she really didn’t want to wake up.

 

“So, what are you up to today?” Oliver tried to sneak a peek into her very empty cubicle. 

 

“Orientation with Dinah Drake from HR. She had a meeting, so she left me to set my email and fill out the customary forms. She should be here soon to show me around, give me the lay of the land. I don’t mean lay...I mean….tell me all the rules and such.” Felicity just couldn’t stop herself from tripping over her own tongue!

 

“Sounds great, my desk is right here on the opposite side of yours so pop up if you need anything.” Oliver smiled, headed back to his computer. He was working on some photos he took that would be featured in the weekend edition of the paper.

 

Dinah arrived as Oliver walked away. “I see you met Oliver Queen. He is one of our best photojournalists. Award-winning, even.”

 

“Oh,” now that Dinah pointed it out, she had heard of him. Oops. It was like her brain had stopped processing for a moment, just stuck in the moment with him.

 

~~~~~

 

“Go grab lunch, I’ll meet you back at your desk in time for the two o’clock planning meeting.” Dinah left Felicity at her desk.

 

Felicity loved it here. She loved the busy newsroom with the ringing phones, people typing on their keyboards and the quiet din of television news coming from TVs all over the room. The news lived and breathed here and she was now part of it all. 

 

Felicity unlocked her purse from her desk drawer, she needed to get some lunch. She hoped there was a place close by. As she left her cubicle she was happy to see Oliver at his desk. She tapped lightly on his desk so he’d remove his headphones, she heard some 90s grunge as he took them off. “Hey, just wondering if you know if there is anywhere close by to grab food? Nothing fancy, just coffee, soup or sandwich place?”

 

Oliver pressed stop on his music, before minimizing his windows. “No place nearby, but I’m about to head out if you want to come with me. I know the best coffee place.”

 

“Sold. You had me at coffee.” Felicity smiled.

 

Oliver grabbed his bag and they began heading for the door. “Oliver!” They both turned when they heard someone calling his name. 

 

Oliver's face broke into a smile. “Digg, so nice to see you. I didn’t know you were back.”

 

“Flew in last night, needed to take care of some stuff here before a take a few days off. Are you heading out?” John Diggle smiled, looking rather pointedly at Felicity.

 

“We are.” Oliver looked to Felicity, “Felicity Smoak this is John Diggle, one of our best foreign correspondents, John this is Felicity’s first day.” 

 

John shook Felicity’s hand. “Have you been assigned a beat yet? Maybe we will be working together.”

 

Felicity chuckled. “It would be honour to work with you Mr. Diggle. I’m a big fan of your work. The stories you did from Afghanistan were outstanding and the photos. I especially loved how you focus on the issues facing the women there. Thank you so much for that. I and so many others needed to know what was happening.”

 

“Ooh, I like you and I wish I take all the credit for that series but that belongs with the guy behind you. He did all the background getting us sources and taking pictures, I just came in at the last minute and wrote it up. So, as much as it pains me to not be praised - it’s Oliver that deserves all the credit.” John nodded to his friend.

 

When Felicity turned to give credit where credit was due, she faced a blushing Oliver. It made her smile. She cleared her throat softly, “thank you so much, Oliver.”

 

Oliver nodded. He did not handle compliments well, especially those he knew were sincere. “Anyway, we are on our way out to grab lunch. Do you need anything? Want to come?”

 

“I don’t need anything by Lyla would like you to drop by,” Digg turned to Felicity, “she’s our foreign assignment editor, she tells us all where to go, plus she’s my eight-month pregnant wife.” John turned to Oliver. “I would suggest you bring her chocolate to avoid getting sent somewhere cold.”

 

“I will do better than that. I’ll bring her British chocolate which I need to grab from my desk,” Oliver hurried and forth to his desk.  “And I’ll bring Felicity.”

 

“Ooh, she’s going to like you more than me,” Digg slapped Oliver on the shoulder before turning to look at Felicity. “My wife loves meeting new journalists, she thinks you might know she things hasn’t learned and she greatly appreciates new perspectives.”

 

“Oh, I look forward to meeting her. But I might not have time today, I need to be back for two.” Felicity felt disappointed, Lyla sounded interesting and she was the foreign assignment editor a field of journalism she was very much interested.

 

“Oh, we have time. Plus, I’m in your two o’clock meeting. Let’s go, we’ll pick up lunch, bring it to Lyla’s.” Oliver heading for the door.

 

Felicity waved at Digg, rushing to catch up with Oliver.

 

~~~~~

 

“Felicity, it was an absolute delight to meet you!  Promise, you will visit again. I’m stuck here until the baby is born but I look forward to seeing you at work. John will be taking the second half of the leave. We split it with our first son, it works for us.” Lyla smiled.

 

Felicity walked out to the elevator with Oliver. “She seems great.”

 

“She’s the best. Really cares about her team. It means a lot when you are out in the field to know there is someone at home you can count on. Maybe one day you will experience that first hand.” The elevator dinged as it arrived. 

 

“It would be a dream come true.  But for now, I’m just happy to be here. I’ll take whatever assignment they give me.” As the day went on, Felicity felt more confident than ever that this was where she was meant to be. 

 

~~~~~

 

They made it back just in time for the two o’clock meeting. She met Dinah at her desk. Felicity felt a little awkward, she hoped to be early to make a good impression.

 

The meeting was led by senior assignment editor Walter Steele. Felicity had seen his photo, she knew he was regarded with respect but this was her first time seeing him in person. He commanded the room. And not just because he had a cool British accent.

 

“So, before we go around the room. Any new business?” Walter looked around the room. 

 

As this was Felicity’s first meeting, she thought she’d be observing, figure out her role.

 

“Yes, Walter,” Oliver stood. “We have a new staff journalist starting today. Everyone, this is Felicity Smoak”

 

Felicity blushed widely. She never liked being the focus of attention. She stood nodded. “Thanks for having me.”

 

“Welcome to our team, Ms. Smoak. I look forward to working with you.” Walter Steele nodded in her direction.

 

Walter Steele talked to her. Felicity was totally having a fangirl moment. Felicity looked up to see Oliver smiling at her. It was like he got how awesome this was.

 

Felicity listened as the assignment editors, including Lyla on the phone, read out their assignments and who the journalist was on the beat. She heard Oliver being assigned to take photos of local protest regarding high rents. He got up, gave her a slight wave, heading out to cover the story.

When the meeting ended the local assignment editor, Quentin Lance, came over to here. “Hello, Ms. Smoak, you have been assigned to my team. Do you have a moment to talk?”

 

“Sure!, Mr. Lance.” Felicity shook his hand.

 

“Quentin will be fine. If you have a moment maybe we can talk about your past experience and what types of stories you are interested in. I can’t promise that you will always get those stories but it’s good for me to know.”

 

“Of course. Right now I’m grateful for the opportunity, happy to take whatever you offer. As for my interests, they are wide-ranging. I grew interested in international news, especially those that focused on human rights. My other interests include women’s rights, technology and human interest.”

 

“That’s great. Tomorrow there’s a women’s conference over at the convention centre. I’d like you to go. Hopefully, you can find a story and not just a puff piece.” Quentin gave her a serious look.

 

Felicity nodded. “I’m on it.” 

 

“Great. Your name will be at the door, you can pick up your pass there. Email me the moment you have something.” Quentin nodded before walking away.

 

Felicity had to stop herself from squeeing. Her first real assignment. She was going to knock’em dead.

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity did knock’em dead. She ended up exposing that the male panellists at the  _ Women’s  _ Conference were being paid more than the female. That wouldn’t be happening again. 

 

Felicity got an email from Quentin asking to see her in his office. She made her way there hoping he was pleased with her. She tapped lightly on the half-open glass door. 

 

“Aww, Ms. Smoak. Thanks for coming. Take a seat.” Quentin gestured to the seat across from him.

 

“You can call me Felicity,” she took a seat.

 

“Well done, Felicity. Lyla said she saw the fire in you.” Quentin smiled. “How is your story coming along today?”

 

“Good, as you know I’m covering the movie being shot on the residential street nearby. I got quotes from the crew and an actor about shooting in the city, I just have to add the finishing touches, quotes from residents and I will file.” Felicity crossed and uncrossed her legs, unsure what her boss was thinking.

 

“Sounds good.” Quentin gave her a gruff smile. “Alright, I guess I’ll see you at the morning meeting.”

 

Felicity stood to leave noticing for the first time the basset hound in the bed next to Quentin’s desk. “You have a dog! How wonderful.”

 

“Felicity, meet Deadline.” Quentin nodded at the dog he watched him. “Deadline, this is Felicity.”

 

Deadline turned to face Felicity. “Nice to meet you Deadline. I didn’t realize this was a dog-friendly office.”

 

“As long as the dogs don’t cause trouble they are welcome here. Walter read they create a calming environment, decrease the stress that kind of thing….do you have a dog?” Quentin pet the top of Deadline’s head.

 

“No, but I’ve always wanted one.” Leaned down to pet Deadline’s back.

 

“Well, I don’t know if they decrease stress, but Deadline is always there for me. You should think about it.”

 

“I will. Knowing it’s a dog-friendly office definitely helps in my decision making.” Felicity had a smile on her face as she left.

 

Felicity had a lot to think about as she headed back to her desk - a dog, how much she was enjoying her new job and whether or not it was a good idea that she a crush on a dashing photojournalist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity settles into her new job, making new friends and deals with an unexpected change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your lovely comments on the first chapter! Sorry, this chapter was delayed life got in the way!

 

Felicity spent her weekend organizing the new condo she was renting but truthfully she was excited to get back to work. She felt like she was doing the right thing. As she headed back to the newsroom on Monday with a smile on her face, she couldn’t lie to herself, she was looking forward to seeing Oliver.

She picked up two coffees on the way in. She wanted to thank him for being so welcoming. It’s what anyone would do, she told herself.

As Felicity approached Oliver’s desk she was sad to see it empty, with the monitor turned off. Maybe he just wasn’t in yet. She placed a coffee on his desk before heading to her own cubicle. 

Felicity took a seat, booted up her laptop while listening for Oliver’s arrival. There was a quiet hum in the always active newsroom. The noise would steadily increase throughout the day as people worked gathering the news of the day. Felicity liked being here early. She began reading through emails and scanning news sites before her 9 am assignment meeting. 

She had just finished checking Twitter when she heard a noise. She popped to see if Oliver was at his desk, she hoped his coffee wouldn’t be too cold. But no Oliver, just other staff arriving. Felicity locked her computer away, grabbed her phone and headed to her nine o’clock. She really hoped Oliver wasn’t sick.

~~~~~

The meeting focused on local news first, assignments were handed out in the major cities. Some of the stories were in the cities themselves, others involved travel to areas nearby. Felicity was assigned to a story in her city. She would be covering the City Hall Committee meeting on transit expansion. She began thinking of possible angles as they began to focus on international news.

Felicity followed the news over the weekend she heard about the suicide bombings in Afghanistan. She had breathed a sigh of relief knowing that John Diggle, whom she had just met, was home safe and sound. 

“Queen flew out after the first bomb. He’s staying until things settle.”

What?! Oliver was in Afghanistan? Felicity hoped she kept her shock off her face. When she took a moment to think about it, of course, it made sense to send him to Afghanistan. He’d worked there off and on for years. Felicity bit her bottom lip. She just hoped he was safe. 

The rest of the meeting went by in a blur. She was glad she was given her assignment before she heard about Oliver.

As Felicity walked back to her desk, she watched pictures of the debris from the Kandahar bombings play across the TV screens. Yes, she cared, felt bad for the people when she saw this on the news before but now, now it felt she had skin in the game. She searched the faces of those around the debris for Oliver but he was not there.

“Hey, he’s fine. He just texted me.” 

Felicity jumped. She had not heard John come up behind her.

“Oh, good. That’s good to hear. I mean, of course, he’s fine. It’s not like it’s his first trip to Afghanistan.” Felicity hoped she came off as cool, calm and collected.

“You’re right, Oliver has been there. He knows the area and he’s not going to do anything stupid but that doesn’t make it any less dangerous. He’s pretty confident there will be more bombs. I’m not saying this to scare you, Felicity. I just want you to know that it’s smart to be concerned. Oliver’s a smart guy. I’ll let you know if I hear anything more.” John nodded before leaving Felicity in front of a bank of televisions.

Felicity took one last look at the news before heading back to start working on her story for the day.

~~~~~

Every day she came in hoping to see Oliver back at his desk. She heard updates at the assignment meetings and from John but nothing concrete. Felicity really didn’t understand why she cared so much. She’d only the met the guy once. 

She thought about sending him an email but decided it would be too weird. She would just focus on her job and send positive thoughts his way.   
  


~~~~~

Oliver had been in Afghanistan for three weeks, he was ready to go home. The suicide bombings had slowed, though he knew they were part of life here. It was disheartening as he knew soldiers who had fought and died hoping to bring peace to this part of the world. 

While he’d photographed debris from many bombings, too many, in the past it still left him shaken. He hoped that would never change. After his first stint in Afghanistan, he began seeing the newspapers therapist, Dr. Caitlin Snow. She taught him some tools to help process the horrible events he witnessed.  But they weren’t as effective as her therapy sessions. He knew he’d always have to live with the trauma he witnessed but thanks to Dr Snow, he knew he would be better once he processed fully what he had seen. 

One of Oliver’s tactics was to remember the good in the world. In these situations, it was easy to only see the horror and grief. When he tried to focus on the good for some reason, his mind always went right to Felicity Smoak. He’d only met the new reporter once but there was just something about her.  He hoped she was settling in okay. 

Oliver’s phone buzzed. He smiled when he looked down to see a message from John.

**John: Hey man, how you holding up?**

**Oliver: I’m okay, be a whole lot better once I get home**

**John: That happening soon?**

**Oliver: Hope so, if things stay clear for the next 24hrs**

**John: Good. You are missed.**

**Oliver: Wow. This fatherhood thing is really going to your head ;)**

**John: Not by me. Felicity asked**

Oliver could not help but smile. So she noticed he was gone. He thought about sending her a message but they just met. Plus, he knew they’d say where he was in the assignment meetings.

**Oliver: How’s she doing?**

**John: Impressed the hell out of Lance**

**Oliver: Not surprised**

**Oliver: She’s a journalist’s journalist**

**Oliver: In it to tell the story, knows the importance**

**John: Wow. How much time did you spend with her?**

**Oliver: Very funny.**

**Oliver: Talk to her, you’ll see**

**Oliver: She’s one of us**

**John: High praise, my friend**

**John: Stay safe**

**Oliver: Talk soon**

Oliver decided to head out talk to some of is informants. His nightmares were getting worse he knew he needed to head home to deal with the trauma he witnessed. Hopefully, his informants could tell him the rumblings and if it would soon be possible to go home without leaving the story untold. 

~~~~~

Felicity had just hit send on her story of the day when she heard a tap on cubicle looked up to see John Diggle. “Hey you,” she smiled then remembered, Oliver. “Any news?”

John didn’t even ask about what. “Oliver said he’d be home as soon as possible. Doesn’t enjoy the heat as much with me.” John chuckled. “I stopped by to see if you were free for dinner tomorrow night. Lyla and I are hosting one last dinner party. I’ll be doing the cooking, the cleaning and all but Lyla will be doing the talking. It would be nice if you could come.”

“Wow. Thank you for thinking of me. Yes, yes, definitely. “ Felicity nodded. She was invited to dinner with foreign correspondents, she bet they had stories. 

“Great. I’ll send you our address, so you can come over after you file tomorrow. No worries, if you are running late. We will all understand.” John smiled knowingly.

~~~~~

“So you’ve met Deadline?” Lyla asked with a smile on her face.

“Yes! Oh, he’s so wonderful.  I’ve always wanted a dog and Quentin,” Felicity looked across the table at her editor, “may have inspired me to get one.”

“I’ve always wanted a dog too but with Sara and another baby on the way, John rolls his eyes. Maybe you could share your’s?” Lyla gave her a conspiratorial wink. 

“Maybe.” Felicity smiled. She felt so fortunate to have been invited to this dinner. She looked around the room where people from the newspaper were socializing. She couldn’t lie, she wished Oliver were here. 

Felicity felt Lyla touch her hand.

“He’ll be back soon, Felicity.”

“I guess, you think I’m silly. I just met the guy. I just want him to be safe. I get why he’s in Afghanistan and how important his photos are in making the world aware. I just….” Felicity trailed off.

“Want him to be safe.” Lyla finished Felicity’s sentence. “I get that. More than anyone. I send our journalists all over the world to cover stories. Important stories that need to be covered. I know it’s important that they go, I know they want to be there to cover the story but it never stops me being concerned for their safety. I’m comforted in knowing that they are concerned for their own safety and I know they are taking all the necessary precautions. It gets easier the more times they go away and come back safely. Is this the first time you know someone who is in a dangerous area?”

Felicity nodded.

“It won’t be the last. But it will get a little easier. Do you have an interest in covering these types of stories? Before you answer, it’s okay if it's not your thing.” 

“It’s my dream! I have always been obsessed with international news. I think we all need to be informed as to what is what happening in the world and having that story from the perspective of a fellow countryman provides added value.”

Lyla smiled. “I can see why Oliver spoke so highly of you.”

Felicity blushed. Oliver spoke highly of her? “Thank you. One day maybe you will call on me. I understand the danger like you say but I also understand the importance.”

~~~~~

Every day following the dinner at John and Lyla’s she hoped to see Oliver return. She buried herself in her work always wanting to tell the best story possible.

She admired the photos she saw coming in from Oliver. But sighed yet again when she saw his empty desk.

Finally, late one evening when was giving her story her last run through, a paper airplane land on her desk. She quickly jumped up to find Oliver behind her.

“I’m back.” He smiled. Man, she looked beautiful.  Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, her glasses had begun to slide down her nose but she was in a red blouse and black pencil skirt. How could he have forgotten how beautiful she was?

“You have a tan.” Felicity blubbered. Oliver was wearing worn jeans and a tight blue t-shirt that left little to the imagination. She was so so glad to see him back safely. She really didn’t know what to say. She was proud of herself for not telling him how she’d missed him terribly.

“I do.” Oliver smiled, then decided on a lark to just go with it. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

“No,” Felicity responded automatically.

“No? Sorry, of course, you have a boyfriend or girlfriend. I should have asked, I didn’t think it through, you are….”

Felicity cut him off. “I didn’t mean no, no. Sorry, for that. I don’t have a boyfriend. I meant no for tonight. Tonight, I’m picking up my dog. So I can’t tonight. But I’d love to another time. I want to hear all about your trip.”

“Wow, Quentin is really rubbing off on you.” Oliver chuckled truly relieved she wasn’t turning him down. 

“Haha.” Felicity felt the need to defend herself.  “I’ve always wanted a dog but after seeing Deadline and knowing I could bring my dog to work helped me decide to take the leap. Plus, Lyla wants one too so she’s the aunt. Tonight’s the night I bring her home. But if you wanted to come with me…”

“I’ll drive.” Oliver beamed.

Felicity grabbed her bag and followed him out of the newsroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets her dog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the lovely comments!

 

Oliver turned off his SUV as they arrived at the address Felicity programmed into the GPS. Felicity jumped out of the car immediately. 

 

“Hey, wait for me!” Oliver rushed to get out of the car, following her toward the house. 

 

Felicity stopped on the steps. “Sorry, I’m just really excited.”

 

Oliver chuckled. “I can tell.”

 

Felicity knocked on the door as Oliver made his way up the step. The door was opened by a young girl who took one look at Felicity before turning back to yell into the house, “Mom, Felicity’s here!” She left the door opened and ran off.

 

Oliver looked at Felicity nodding toward the open door, “should we go in?”

 

Felicity stepped inside with Oliver right behind her. She could smell freshly baked chocolate chip cookie. Her stomach grumbled loud enough for Oliver to hear.

 

“Maybe we should get some food after?” Oliver looked at Felicity with a raised eyebrow.

 

“It’s just the smell of the cookies.” Felicity thought that explained everything.

 

Oliver smirked, they both turned to see a young woman around Felicity’s age make her way toward them carrying a plate of cookies. “Felicity! It’s so nice to see you again. Would you and your guest like a cookie?”

 

“Thanks so much!” Felicity grabbed a cookie from the plate. “Annie this Oliver Queen, my colleague, friend.” Felicity blushed not sure what to say.

 

Oliver jumped in. “Nice to meet you, Annie. Felicity is very excited to get her dog.” 

 

Oliver gave Annie a smile, Felicity wondered why the other woman didn’t swoon. Damn, she’d missed him. 

 

“Felicity, if you’ll follow me, the puppies are down in the back room.” Annie led the way down the hallway. As they got closer the sound of yipping puppies became louder.

 

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s arm tightly. “This is really happening!! Squee!”

 

Oliver had never seen someone so happy, it was as though it radiated from her. He followed them into the room. Felicity immediately crouched down and all the puppies rushed toward her. He loved watching her laugh with joy. “So which one are you bringing home?”

 

Felicity leaned down, scooping up the puppy she had chosen last week. “Oliver, meet  Baby.”

 

“Baby?” Oliver looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yes, Baby!” Felicity squeed with delight. She turned to Annie, “I bought all the supplies you suggested. I just hope she likes her new home.”

 

“Well, she clearly loves you.” Annie smiled as Baby licked Felicity’s hand.

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver hadn’t seen Felicity since she brought Baby home, she took the next day off to make sure Baby was comfortable. So he was looking forward to seeing her today. He walked in the newsroom carrying two coffees.

 

He was more than a little surprised when he got to his desk and saw a coffee waiting for him. Not that he couldn’t drink two coffees but where had it come from? Oliver walked to Felicity’s desk.

 

As he rounded the corner of her cubicle he saw Baby in her bed at Felicity’s feet.  Felicity was typing on her laptop. “Good morning! I brought you a…”

 

Felicity turned to face him, coffee in hand. 

 

“Another coffee. Oops!” Oliver placed the coffee cup on Felicity’s desk.

 

“Thank you!!! No worries! It’s a MANY coffee kind of day. This one,” she pointed a Baby sleeping soundly in her bed. “Would not sleep last night, no problems now.” Felicity yawned.

 

Oliver chuckled. “I’m sorry. I guess there is an adjustment period.”

 

“Yes.” Felicity smiled. “I hope you can also handle two cups of coffee. I picked one up for you too.”

 

“Thank you, Felicity. You didn’t have to do that.” Oliver was so happy to be back.

 

“Neither did you.” Felicity nodded at him. “We will both be well caffeinated.”

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity left Baby with the librarians who adored the puppy when went for the assignment meeting. She was assigned her first crime story. There was a stabbing in broad daylight, she needed to head to the scene right away.

 

She walked out of the meeting trying to decide if she could bring Baby home first when she felt a hand on her elbow.

 

“Hey, you can leave Baby at my desk. I’m editing and proofing photos today, staying office-bound.” Oliver noticed the excitement on her face when she was given her story but then the look of concern. He realized it was probably about Baby.

 

“Are you sure? I mean, she’s not your responsibility.” Felicity was so grateful but she didn’t want to take advantage of Oliver’s kindness. He had work to do too.

 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I couldn’t do it.” Oliver reassured. “Where is Baby now?”

 

“I left her in bed sleeping in the library with Maggie. She doesn’t know the place and the rules here yet, so I didn’t want to leave her alone.” Felicity began trying to explain herself.

 

“I totally understand. Maggie loves dogs has a couple of her own. Good choice.”  Oliver saw the relief on Felicity’s face. “Now, go get your story. Baby will be well taken care of.”

 

Felicity beamed. “Thanks a million. I totally owe you.” She rushed back to her desk to grab her coat and keys. 

 

~~~~~

 

While Felicity was out in the field she was checking in via text. Oliver sent her back pics of Baby. Which he hoped made her smile.

 

“You know Baby,” Oliver crouched down next to the dog now wide awake in her bed. “I’m a famous photographer you are very lucky to be photographed by me.”

 

“Baby? Oliver, what has become of you?” John chuckled looking down at his friend who sat at the floor next to the dog.

 

Oliver looked up from the floor. “John, this is Baby, Felicity’s new puppy.”

 

“Oh man, you got it bad. You are taking care of her pet?” John couldn’t help but tease his friend.

 

“Haha. I offered. Felicity was assigned to the downtown stabbing and since I’m hanging here all day….” Oliver trailed off.

 

“Well, that’s why I’m here. You aren’t hanging here all day. Lyla wants to see us both. Video conference in the big boardroom.” John nodded toward the room across the way.

 

“Okay, I’ll just drop Baby off with Maggie in the library. I’ll meet you there.” Oliver began getting up from the floor with the puppy in his arms cuddled into him and her bed in his other hand.

 

“Nope, you are walking into the conference room just like that. Lyla would kill me if she missed this. Plus, she considers that puppy half her’s. Felicity and Lyla Facetimed numerous times yesterday. All the “Baby” talk - super confusing.” John turned leading Oliver toward the conference room.

 

John entered the room first, going over to his laptop on the table, clicking a button to reconnect with his wife. “Lyla, I’m back with Oliver and a special visitor.”

 

Lyla’s face appeared on the large screen in the room. Her face softened the moment she saw who Oliver was holding. “Baby! Oh, what a delight!”

 

Baby gave a quick bark of recognition. “Hi Lyla. Glad you don’t mind me bringing Baby along, Felicity is in the field so I volunteered to look after her.”

 

“No problem at all. I just wanted to update you and Johnny on the status of our visa applications for you and a reporter to enter Syria. As you know, the Syrian hasn’t exactly been handing them out to journalists. We considered getting you in through other means, but that would make it difficult to get you out if necessary. The good news is that it looks like President Assad is considering allowing western journalists in. He wants to improve his image in the west,” Lyla scrunched up her nose in disgust.  “Oliver, I know your last trip inside really impacted you. I can assign someone else but I wanted to offer the job to you first.”

 

“Yes, it was rough. But it’s a story that needs to be told. Please, let me know the moment you get the visas.” Oliver’s voice sounded more confident than he actually was. He’d worked with Dr. Caitlin Snow upon his return from Syria the first time. But one never really gets over the horrors of war, you just learn techniques to deal. He’d been meeting with Caitlin again since his return from Afghanistan. She said he was making progress, truthfully, he’d had fewer nightmares since returning home, however, he wasn’t sure what she would think about him returning to the field so quickly. He decided Caitlin’s office would be his next stop. But first, he had to deal with the squirmy puppy in his hand, best make a trip outside before an accident occurred.

 

~~~~~

 

Barry, Caitlin’s assistant, smiled as Oliver approached with Baby walking along beside him. “Oh my!!! Who is this?” 

 

Oliver smiled. Everyone seemed to love Baby. “Barry, this is Baby, my colleague Felicity’s dog.” 

 

“Well, aren’t you just adorable?!” Barry looked down at Baby. Baby responded with a quick yip of agreement.

 

“Just wondering if I can book Caitlin’s next possible appointment. I might have to go on assignment soon so the sooner the better.” Oliver looked at Caitlin’s closed door.

 

“Hold on one second, let me talk with Caitlin.” Barry made a quick knock on Caitlin’s door before letting himself inside.

 

Oliver waited outside with Baby. He looked down at the dog, who looked a little sad now that no one was praising her up.

 

Barry came back out. “You can go in now, Oliver. Best leave Baby with me. Caitlin has allergies.”

 

“Of course!” Oliver put down Baby’s bed, he’d been carrying and Baby quickly settled down inside. “Let me know if there are any problems.”

 

Oliver opened the door and headed in.

 

“Oliver, so nice to see you. How are you feeling?” Caitlin looked up from a file on her desk.

 

“I’m well. Fewer nightmares. More meditation and journaling.” Oliver took a seat across from Caitlin’s desk.

 

“Well, that is wonderful to hear. I was a little worried when Barry said you needed to see me unexpectedly. But you know, I will always make time for you.” Caitlin smiled.

 

“I appreciate that. I actually wanted to talk to you about the action plan you mentioned the last time we spoke. I have the tools that you have taught me and they do help but you suggested the next time I go into the field that I have an action plan to help me when you aren’t there.” Oliver looked at her hopefully.

 

“Yes, I think an action plan would work best for you. It would be a combination of things like journaling and meditation also some Skype meetings with IF that’s possible. Are you going away so soon?” Caitlin opened her computer to begin taking notes.

 

“Soon, I’m not sure exactly when,” Oliver nodded. “Lyla may have been able to secure some visas for us to get into Syria. You know this is an important story for me to document. There are so few pictures coming out of there. So many people suffering in silence.”

 

Caitlin's lips grew tight. “I do understand, Oliver. I honestly, don’t think you should go so soon but I will help you to come up with a plan. I doubt Skype counselling will be possible in Syria but the rest will. If you need to get out while you are there - if it becomes too much for you - I will back you up with your bosses.”

 

“Thanks, Caitlin. Lucky for me I have great bosses and you on my side. I promise I will do all you advise.”

 

Oliver and Caitlin began to hash out his plan of action.

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity returned to the office as soon as she could. She never expected it to take so long but she had to follow the lead. Now she just had to type the story up. She swung by Oliver’s desk excited to retrieve Baby. She was sad to find the desk empty.

 

She sent Oliver a text.

 

**Felicity: I’m back**

**Felicity: Sorry, it took so long**

**Felicity: Baby?**

**Oliver: I have Baby**

**Oliver: No worries, we will be back soon.**

 

Felicity smiled. She couldn’t wait to see them both. Her fingers hit the keyboard as she began to type up her story.

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver could hear Felicity typing as he approached, he held Baby in his arms, he could tell the dog sensed Felicity, she began looking around.

 

He walked over to Felicity’s desk. “We’re back.”

 

Felicity turned around in her seat, thrilled to see Baby and Oliver. “Baby!”

 

The dog yipped, angling to get out of Oliver’s arms and back with Felicity. “Woah, I think she missed you.”

 

Felicity took Baby in her arms. “Well, I missed her. Which is crazy as we just met but sometimes you just have this instant connection, you know?”

 

Oliver nodded. Oh yes, he knew. “How did your story go?”

 

“Well, it was certainly more than a simple stabbing. Hence, why I was gone all day. I can tell you about it over dinner if you like?” Felicity gave him a hopeful smile.

 

“That would be great.” More than great, Oliver thought, that would be perfect. “I have some news to share as well.” 

 

“Well, once I submit my story, I’ll bring Baby home and get changed. Can I meet you somewhere? What are you in the mood for?” Pizza, Felicity began to try to tell him telepathically.

 

Oliver chuckled. “I’ll come to pick you up. I sense you have a craving from your face - we will have that.”

 

Felicity laughed. “Betrayal by my own face! I want pizza! I’ve been smelling it all day.”

 

“Pizza it is. I’ll swing by to get you around 730.” As Oliver backed away he noticed Baby looked a little sad before she snuggled back into Felicity’s arms. Seems Felicity was her happy place too. Oliver couldn’t fault that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have pizza then deal with being separated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind words! I so hope you enjoy this chapter.

 

“Okay, this is THE BEST pizza EVER!!!” Felicity smiled before taking another bite.

 

“I’m so glad you like it. This is one of my favourite places.” Oliver wiped any trace of tomato sauce from his face.

 

“So, I told you about my story and the ongoing saga between the families that led to the stabbing, you said you had news?” Felicity questioned with a raised eyebrow. She wanted to hear his news first but he pushed to hear her day while they waited for the pizza to arrive. 

 

Oliver suddenly felt uncomfortable. Maybe Felicity wouldn’t care that he was going away but she did say she was happy he was back the last time. “It’s not really a big deal. I just wanted to let you know that I’m going away again. Lyla told me today that she managed to get two visas, one for me and one for a reporter to go to Syria.”

 

Felicity felt a lump rising in her throat. “Syria? I thought you couldn’t get visas for there? I thought the government didn’t let western journalists in.” Keep the panic out of your voice Felicity told herself. She liked this guy a lot but he didn’t need to know that yet.

 

“It is unusual to be able to get a visa for sure. I went there,” Oliver looked away for a moment not really wanting to remember, “almost two years ago, without a visa.” Oliver watched Felicity’s eyes widen in alarm. “Felicity, it’s a story that needs to be told. People need to know what is happening. People need to care, to understand. My pictures help that.”

 

Suddenly, the disturbing images she’d seen two years ago out of Syria, the dead children, came rushing back to her and she knew deep in her gut that he’d taken them. It was Oliver. “It was you.” Felicity paused, licked her lips before taking a drink of her water. “You took those photos. Oh Oliver,” Felicity reached across the table, taking Oliver’s hand without thinking. “I’m so incredibly sorry that you had to witness that. But those pictures changed everything. I think it woke people up to the tragedy that was happening. People could no longer ignore. Honestly, Oliver, I think those pictures changed the government’s immigration policy in regards to refugees from Syria.” She stroked his hand. Felicity needed him to know, that she knew, what a difference he made. “But I also think they probably came at a high personal cost to you.”

 

Oliver didn’t remove his hand from Felicity’s. She amazed him. She truly got it. Why he did what he did. Why it was so important AND the cost it came with. “You amaze me. Sorry, not trying to freak you out. It’s just that most people don’t get it. Taking those pictures did come at a personal cost, there were some that were too graphic to print. When I first came back Lyla was fighting tooth and nail to get them printed at all. But we both knew that sanitizing a war was allowing people to overlook it. People were and are dying. That should upset the public. Dr. Caitlin Snow really helped me when I came back and we have a plan to help me while I’m away. I just wanted you to know that I’m going.”

 

Felicity squeezed his hand then let go. “Oliver, I am so proud of you. I am in awe. What you have done is exactly why we need to cover these stories. I will miss you while you are gone but please know I am cheering you on from afar.”

 

“Thanks, Felicity. I know we haven’t known each other very long but it’s nice to know you are supporting me.” Oliver blushed.

 

“So, you said they got two visas, who is going with you? Anyone, I know?” Felicity took a sip of her drink.

 

“John,” Oliver smiled as Felicity's eyes grew wide with surprise. “After the baby is born. I’m going to go first but will be in contact with John so he can write to the pictures. Once the baby comes he will join me.”

 

“You’re going alone?” Felicity was shocked.

 

“Alone from our paper however there will be other journalists there. We are a pretty small crew who are willing to enter war zones so we know each other well.” Felicity began to look relieved. “I will do my best to stay safe.”

 

“That’s all I can ask for.” Felicity beamed. “When do you go?”

 

“Tomorrow night,” Oliver said softly, he wasn’t realized he wasn’t ready to leave Felicity yet. 

 

“Well, eat up, I’m sure they won’t have this excellent pizza where you are headed,” Felicity said in what she hoped was a brave voice. 

 

~~~~~

 

The next day flew by. Felicity hoped to grab lunch with Oliver but news broke and things got chaotic. Felicity was typing as quickly as she could, trying to meet her deadline. She wouldn’t have even been aware Oliver was behind her if not for the “ruff” from Baby.

 

She looked back to see Oliver crouched down by her dog.

 

“Hey Baby, I didn’t know you were here today. So nice to see you before I go.” Baby rubbed her cheek across Oliver’s hand, clearly, Baby was becoming just as smitten with Oliver as Felicity.

 

“Sorry, I had to cancel lunch. It’s just that I got assigned to this thing…” Felicity waved her hand at her laptop. She was about to explain further when Oliver cut her off.

 

“Hey, I get it. You never have to explain breaking news to me. I just wanted to say goodbye. I will see you when I get back and maybe we could have more pizza? Or something else. I really enjoyed last night.” Oliver began to shuffle on his feet. 

 

Felicity blushed. Was she making Oliver Queen nervous? That made her feel all kinds of special. “Well, you will definitely need a pizza fix when you get back. I’m also up for other excursions as well.”

 

“Well, Ms. Smoak. I wish you luck while I’m away. I look forward to reading your work.” Oliver nodded, he slowly began walking away, really not wanting to leave her.

 

Felicity stood up as she watched him walk away. Baby jumped startled at her sudden movement. “Will you email? I mean, if you can? I’d really like to hear from you. Wow. I hope that didn’t sound too weird.”

 

“Not weird. I’ll need Baby updates anyway and it’s unlikely the paper will publish those.” Oliver chuckled, gave a small wave before turning his back, walking away.

 

Felicity looked down at Baby. “He’s going to do great things.” Felicity knew this but she missed him already.

 

~~~~~

 

The first week without Oliver went by quickly. Felicity was busy at work and at home adjusting to her new life with Baby. She knew she had it bad when she made an Instagram account for Baby but Baby had lots of followers. The world needed to be exposed to the cuteness of Baby.

 

Oliver wrote to her to confirm he arrived safely. He promised to write with further updates when possible but encouraged her to write him.

  
  


_ Subject: News from Home _

_ To:  [ oliver.queen@starlingglobe.com ](mailto:oliver.queen@starlingglobe.com) _

_ Fr: felicity.smoak@starlingglobe.com _

 

_ Oliver, _

 

_ Work is busy but great. They are now letting me do National news stories if they are out of here. I like to think that means I’m doing a good job. Baby is doing well. She now has a social media account, such a cool dog. We are heading out to my hometown for the weekend to make introductions. _

_ I’ve been watching the news out of Syria closely. I know you will be moving around a lot so I’m paying attention to everywhere but as you know the news out of Syria is sparse. I’m following a teen boy’s Twitter account where he does hits regarding the damage done to his country. Absolutely, heartbreaking. @muhammadnajem20 if you aren’t already following. _

_ You do good work, Queen. _

_ Come home safe, _

_ Felicity _   
  


~~~~~

 

Oliver read Felicity’s latest email. Oliver knew she’d been busy he still check out her daily stories. He loved hearing about things back home, including Baby. Oliver was still smiling as he began to respond.

 

_ Subject: Doing Okay _

_ To:  [ felicity.smoak@starlingglobe.com ](mailto:felicity.smoak@starlingglobe.com) _

_ Fr:  [ oliver.queen@starlingglobe.com ](mailto:oliver.queen@starlingglobe.com) _

 

_ So good to hear from you. I’m glad you are bringing Baby home to meet her extended family - I’m sure she will be a hit. _

_ Sorry, I’ve been out of contact. I’m doing okay. Shot some great footage and got an interview with a family who long to flee Syria. I talked to everyone about how the war is impacting them personally. I hope it will resonate back home because they are just like families back there. John’s going to spiff up the writing a bit but we hope it will be in the weekend edition. _

_ I really enjoyed your story on the community who have come together to support the recently arrived Syrian family.  _

_ I’ll be out of touch for the next little while but I promise to write soon. Hope to hear from you too. _

 

_ Oliver _

  
  


Oliver? Should he say sincerely? Miss you? He did miss her like crazy but he didn’t want to freak her out - so just Oliver it was. 

 

Dr. Snow told him to hold tight the positives while he faced the bleak and Felicity was the most positive of all. He was also journaling. He was allowing his feeling this time. The last visit he bottled everything up. This time he admitted that seeing what was happening here was heartbreaking, enraging and oh so wrong. But he reminded himself, by getting their stories out there he was helping in his own way. 

 

But he couldn’t lie, he was looking forward to John joining him. Lyla should have the baby any day now.

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity found a rhythm with Baby. Baby stayed home and rested in the morning, Felicity picked her up and brought her to work after she’d researched her story. That way Baby wasn’t alone all day and Felicity didn’t need to seek additional help to watch her. It was a win win.

 

Not surprisingly, Baby was a hit at home. Her mother considered her the honourary first grandchild. 

 

Felicity was flattered that so many of her friends and family were following her stories. 

 

Now, she was back at her desk checking Twitter and the news wires to make sure she was up to date. No new reports out of Syria - but she knew that just meant there had not been any major loss of life. She closed her eyes, sending positive safe vibes to Oliver. 

 

She heard a tap on her cubicle and opened her eyes. 

 

“Sleeping on the job?” John teased.

 

“Haha.” Felicity smiled. “Nice to see you! Did Lyla have the baby?”

 

“Not yet,” John shook his head. “We are hoping anytime. I’m just stopping by to see if you have dinner plans. I’m sure Lyla would love to see you if she doesn’t go into labour, I mean.”

 

“Well, it turns out Baby and I are free. Shall I just come over after I file? I am happy to be a distraction.” Felicity winked.

 

“Hey, I didn’t call you a distraction!” John put his hands out defending himself.

 

“No, you did not. But I can imagine how impatient I would be in Lyla’s shoes.” Felicity imagined she would be going out of her mind.

 

John beamed. “Great, I’ll pick up some pizza.” 

 

~~~~~

 

“Your distraction has arrived!” Felicity joked as Lyla opened the door. Lyla and John had really become friends over the last few weeks. 

 

“I am very happy to see you both!” Lyla gestured for Felicity to put Baby in her arms. “Thanks,” Lyla said taking the dog. “Bending over is not one of my strengths right now.”

 

Felicity followed Lyla inside. “It’s quiet here as J.J. is staying with my parents, as this one,” Lyla patted her belly, “is coming any moment.”

 

“Could even be today!” Felicity said brightly. “Do you know what you are having?”

 

“Not officially. We wanted it to be a surprise but I’m pretty sure this is baby Sara.” Lyla smiled.

 

“I’m excited for you. It’s too bad, John has to leave right after.” Felicity realized maybe she’d overstepped. “Sorry, that is none of my business, please forget I said that.”

 

“You did not overstep! Can I get you a drink?” Lyla began walking toward the kitchen.

 

“Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get us both drinks.”  Felicity smiled as she watched a relieved Lyla take a seat with Baby still happily being held. You wouldn’t know but that dog was neglected. Felicity chuckled.

 

Felicity handed Lyla her drink, “do you want me to take her?”

 

Lyla shook her head. “No, we need some quality time.” Lyla kissed Baby’s head before looking back at Felicity. “About Johnny going to Syria. I’m of two minds, I know he’ll do an amazing job and the work is important but I don’t want him to miss anything. I know he feels the same way. I looked around to see if any of our other foreign correspondents could go in his place but it just doesn’t work….unless I can borrow someone who isn’t a regular foreign correspondent.”

 

Felicity blanched. Lyla wasn’t suggesting that she go to Syria. She must be reading this wrong. She was new. She’d never been overseas. Felicity couldn’t help it, she had to ask. “Who were you thinking of?”

 

“Well, I thought I was being obvious - you. No pressure if you don’t want to do this BUT if you do this would be quite the opportunity. You would be given the mandatory training for any reporter entering a war zone and you’d be with an experienced journalist. This is not pregnant me guilting you out - but if you were interested….I could talk to Quentin.” Lyla gave her a hopeful look.

 

“YES!! More than anything yes!” Felicity was so excited she forgot for a moment. “Are you sure John won’t mind?”

 

“It was John’s idea. He’ll be thrilled.” Lyla tried to get up and then stopped. “Sorry, to hard to hug you right now. But know that you are being hugged.”

 

“Thank you, Lyla. I promise I won’t let you down.” Felicity needed Lyla to know how much this meant to her.

 

“I know you won’t. I’ll reach out to Quentin and with his approval get you set up for training. Hopefully, we can fly you out by the end of the week.” Lyla picked up her tablet and began typing.

 

Felicity couldn’t believe it - she was going to be the foreign correspondent. She was going to Syria. With the thrill there was also fear, thank goodness Oliver would be there. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity arrives in Syria and sees the true impact the war has had on the country. Warning, this chapter is set in a war-torn country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your kind words and kudos!

 

Oliver knew he captured some great shots today, he looked forward to getting back to his base for the evening and uploading them for Lyla. He sent Felicity an email earlier. What he’d witnessed today was distressing so he reached out for his light, Felicity.

 

He sighed, looking at his phone, no response. All he saw was the email from Lyla with the subject change of plans. He avoided opening it as he needed good news not bad while out in the field.

 

“Queen, we’re here.” The driver stated as he pulled up to what Oliver was sure used to be a very nice hotel. Due to years of bombing, Oliver knew it was impressive that the building stood at all. He was shocked every time he returned that it was still there.

 

Oliver walked into the hotel restaurant, not surprised to see it was packed with foreign journalists, he waved at people he knew but he was in no frame of mind for a conversation. He wanted to grab some food before heading up to upload his work.

 

After getting food to go. He took the stairs to his second-floor room, he plugged in his devices to charge, reopened his email on his computer. Still nothing from Felicity. He opened Lyla’s email, only so long you could avoid your boss for.

 

To: [ oliver.queen@starlingglobe.com ](mailto:oliver.queen@starlingglobe.com)

Fr: [ lyla.michaels@starlingglobe.com ](mailto:lyla.michaels@starlingglobe.com)

Subject: Change of Plans

 

Hi Oliver,

 

I know you are out in the field today so I don't expect a quick response but I wanted to let you know that Johnny will not be joining you in Syria. Felicity Smoak will be going in his place. She should arrive tomorrow around noon your time. She has basic safety training. I’m counting on you to keep an eye on her.

 

I know you and Felicity have become friends, this might not be what you want. But Oliver, this is what she wants. She deserves this opportunity. Please give her a chance and remember this was my decision.

 

Look forward to seeing your next FTP upload.

 

Lyla

 

Oliver stood. He began pacing across his very small room. He had so many feelings. First, Felicity was coming tomorrow  - he was overjoyed, he’d never missed someone so much. Second, Felicity was coming to Syria. No. Felicity could never be in Syria. He needed to protect her, protect her light. This was where light came to die. He really hoped this would not always be the case but for now -- for now, this was not a safe place for Felicity to come. What was Lyla thinking? Oliver sat down to write his boss back.

  


To: [ lyla.michaels@starlingglobe.com ](mailto:lyla.michaels@starlingglobe.com)

Fr: [ oliver.queen@starlingglobe.com ](mailto:oliver.queen@starlingglobe.com)

Subject: Change of Plans

 

Hi

 

Thanks for letting me know. I hope John is alright. I’m a little surprised you sent Felicity, I would not have thought she was ready for this. She has proven herself to care and be a great reporter at home but she’s so green.

 

I will do my best to keep her safe. I’ll be at the hotel to meet her when she arrives.

 

Oliver

 

Well, at least he knew why Felicity had not written him back, she’s travelled. He was a little hurt that she didn’t tell him she was coming herself.

 

Oliver held his face in his hands. It was all going to be okay. He was going to keep her safe. He opened his eyes to look at the clock on his computer it was 10:06 pm. He opened the folder containing the photos he took today, he did some editing before uploading the shots to the FTP folder. He was exhausted and grateful to have done his preliminary editing before he had so much on his mind.

 

Bed now, he thought, Felicity tomorrow - he couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried.

 

~~~~~~

 

Felicity couldn’t stop fidgeting.  She was on her way to her dream job. She would be responsible for letting the people at home know what is happening in Syria, right now. She wasn’t stupid, she knew going into a war zone was dangerous. Her safety briefing went over what to do if she unexpectedly found herself in the middle of a gunfight, near an explosion or kidnapped. Western journalists were popular targets or kidnappers. It was something she worried about when Oliver left.

 

Oliver. She’d tried hard not to contemplate his reaction to her arrival. They were getting close before he left but she really wasn’t sure what he’d think of about her coming to Syria. She hoped he wouldn’t be mad, she really wanted to do a good job.

 

She was now on the last leg of her journey. She’d flown into Damascus where she was escorted along with two other journalists to a van. The van was their ride to the hotel. Lyla explained all this. What Lyla didn’t tell her was how far the hotel was from the airport. Felicity had to stop herself from asking how much longer? She was about to ask when the van came to a stop. This was it.

 

The van door was opened by the driver. Felicity grabbed her knapsack, jumped down her feet on solid ground. She began walking to the entrance when she heard her name.

 

“Felicity!” Oliver couldn’t help but shout when he saw her. He did resist running to hug her.

 

Felicity turned to Oliver’s voice. His scruff had turned into a beard since she’d last seen him. She was happy that he looked relieved to see her, not angry.  She began walking toward him, bag in hand. “I made it!” She tried to hide her nervousness.

 

Oliver nodded. “It’s good to see you. Here, let me take your bag, we can head into the hotel bar for a drink. They have decent food if you are hungry.”

 

Felicity thought Oliver’s voice sounded gruff but at least he didn’t tell her to go home. She let him led the way to the bar.

 

They grabbed a booth. The server came by, they ordered some food and drinks. Oliver remained silent. Felicity looked good but he couldn’t lie he didn’t want her here. At the same time, he knew he had no right to tell her what to do and this was her job she had as much right to be here as he did.

 

Felicity took a sip of her drink. “Okay, out with it. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

 

Oliver shrugged. He was still trying to think of the right thing to say.

 

“Oliver, I get that me being here was not the plan. And I get that I’m new so you may see that as a liability. But I’m here to work. I know that we are in a dangerous area. I’m not going to do anything stupid. I promise to listen to any advice you have. I only want to do a good job. I want to keep the people back home informed. Please understand.” Felicity knew she was pleading but she desperately wanted Oliver to be on her side.

 

“Felicity, yes, I was surprised when Lyla said you were coming instead of Digg. But I think you will be great. I know that telling the story is important to you and that is half the battle. I’m happy to have you on my team.” Oliver smiled.

 

“I thought there would be a but…” Felicity squinted her eyes at him.

 

“Okay.” Oliver raised his hands in surrender. “There is a tiny but. Felicity, you and I have become close,” Oliver looked at her for agreement.

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“So, I guess. I would rather you not be in the middle of a warzone. I want you to be safe. And yes, I get how selfish that sounds.” Oliver looked away sheepishly.

 

“Not selfish. Sweet. You sound like a caring friend. Thank you for being honest with me and understanding why I have to be here.” Felicity leaned forward and gave squeezed Oliver’s hand.

 

“Shh. Don’t let people hear you call me sweet, I have a reputation to uphold, Smoak.” Oliver winked at her. He really was glad she was here. A light in a very dark place.

 

~~~~~

 

The first time Oliver took Felicity out in the field he was sick with nerves. What if something happened to her? But he was impressed with how careful she was. She followed all her training and consulted him if she was unsure.

 

Oliver introduced her to some of his contacts on the ground. He could see, Felicity was deeply shocked by the damage of the constant bombings, the injured people, especially children and the air of fear that can’t really be described, you have to feel it.

 

The evening after their third trip into the field, Oliver was relaxing in his room when he heard a knock. He peeked out saw Felicity, opened the door with a smile.

 

Felicity stormed into the room without invitation. Felicity began to pace back and forth in the tiny room. “How dare you? I mean, how am I supposed to do my job if you won’t let me. Yes, it’s sweet that you don’t want me to die but Oliver this can’t continue. You are SMOTHERING ME! I am doing my best but if you can’t let me work, I might as well go home. Oliver, we are here for a reason. I **need** to do this.”

 

Oliver was dumbstruck. Yes, he was aware he was being a little overprotective but he thought Felicity was fine with it. He had no idea this was brewing. He felt awful. “I’m sorry,” Oliver spoke quietly. “I don’t want to prevent you from doing your job. I guess I was just scared. I don’t want anything to happen to you. You are important to me. I don’t want you to go home. I promise I’ll back off. Not completely, please don’t ask me to do that. I’ll stop smothering you. But I need you to promise me something. Promise me that we will talk? Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours. How are you holding up? I’ve been leaving you alone because I know seeing all this for the first time is a lot to process. Trust me, it’s better not to keep it balled up inside.”

 

“Oh, Oliver!” Felicity sat down on the edge of his bed with a sigh. “I don’t know what to say. It is all too much. But then it should be. All of this should be too much for anyone to stand. I go to my room and cry for these amazing people. These people who are surviving in total destruction and chaos. These people who have lost so much, yet continue to fight. These people who feel the world has forgotten them. It’s that last bit that stops me from asking to go home. These people need their stories told. People need to know what’s happening. So, I want to stay but Oliver this is so much worse than I thought it would be.” She looks down as she feels a tear slide down her cheek.

 

Oliver crouched down in front of her, he wipes the tear away with his thumb. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s always worse when you are in it. You are not alone. I’m here too and we can talk anytime. I feel as frustrated and devastated as you. When we stop feeling this way, we should stop reporting, I think we need to feel it in order to convey it properly in our reporting. You are doing good work. In fact, I was just reading an email from Lyla when you knocked. She sent a picture of baby Sara.” Oliver handed his phone to Felicity.

 

“Aww, what a beautiful baby. Well, all babies look the same at this point, right? But oh so beautiful. Lyla and John must be so happy. I can’t wait to meet her!” Felicity smiled.

 

Oliver was so glad to have brightened her spirits.

 

“I have something to show you too!” Felicity hauled out her phone, with a few clicks handed it over.

 

“Baby!” Oliver chuckled. “Is it me, or has she grown?”

 

“Oh, she’s definitely grown. I miss her. Mom says she misses me.” Felicity smiled taking her phone back from Oliver.

 

“I have no doubt.” Oliver smiled. “Felicity, we will get through this. We are doing important work and we have each other. From here on out, let's be honest about our feelings here. We need to let each other in.”

 

Felicity nodded. She knew this was not the time to discuss the elephant in the room. Their every growing feelings for each other.

 

~~~~~

 

This was their fourth trip out in the field. Oliver was getting better at letting Felicity do her job.

 

Felicity felt ill. Truly ill. She followed what was happening in Syria for years. She saw the footage, the pictures, read of the carnage but seeing it in person. She was not okay. Not even close. How could the world let these people suffer? Why did it seem as though no one cared? She spoke to a woman with the help of an interpreter as Oliver looked on taking photos.

 

The woman kept asking the same question, translated into “You will tell them, right? You will tell the world what is happening?” It was as though the woman thought the world didn’t know. She believed if the story got out, help would come. Felicity, let the woman know that yes, yes she would tell them. What she didn’t say was that they might not care.

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity was quiet all the way back to the hotel. When they arrived, she hopped out of the SUV turned to Oliver, “I’m going to head up and write this up while it’s fresh, send me the photos you think best. I’ll send you a copy when I’m done and you can decide if you want to add or remove photos before we send it off to Lyla.” Felicity turned. She really needed to get back to her room before she cried. She was so filled with overwhelming sadness and hopelessness.

 

Oliver watched her walk away, knowing she was not okay. Clearly, she wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. He decided to respect her wishes for now however he was definitely going to check up on her later.

 

Oliver grabbed a seat at the hotel bar and ordered a beer. He’d just taken a sip when his phone buzzed. He looked down expecting to see Felicity’s name but instead it was Digg’s. He smiled.

 

**Digg: Hey man, hope all is well**

**Oliver: Yeah, we are getting some good stuff. Felicity is working out but you can tell it’s rough on her**

**Digg: Always is - the first or the last time.**

**Digg: I hope you told her that her caring will help her story**

**Oliver: You think I don’t listen to you?**

**Digg: I wonder ;)**

**Oliver: Congrats on the baby. Does she have a name?**

**Digg: Sara Olivia Diggle**

**Oliver: Wow, that’s amazing - after me, of course ;)**

**Digg: For once you are right**

**Oliver: K, now I’m really flattered.**

**Oliver: I was kidding**

**Digg: For real**

**Digg: Lyla figures you saved my ass enough that we should honour you**

**Oliver: Tell Lyla thanks**

**Oliver: Felicity and I are both excited to meet Sara**

**Digg: Felicity and you?**

**Oliver: Not like that**

**Digg: Good**

**Digg: For now, you both need to keep your heads in the game**

**Oliver: I know**

**Digg: One more thing, it’s only a rumour at this point but two Reuters journos are missing**

**Digg: Maybe kidnapped - too soon to know**

**Digg: I know you are both being cautious but still**

**Oliver: Appreciate the heads up**

**Oliver: Anyone we know?**

**Digg: Nora and Zari**

**Digg: We know them, sometimes they go off the grid. Which is why Reuters is waiting**

**Oliver: I’ll hope for the best. Keep me updated**

 

Oliver put down his phone. Nora and Zari were staying here. He’d had dinner with them the night before Felicity arrived. He really hoped they were okay.

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver waited for a little over an hour before heading to Felicity’s room. He knew she wasn’t okay. He didn’t want to hover but they weren’t in the field so he was going to check.

 

He knocked twice, no answer. Was she sleeping? “Felicity, he called softly through the door.”

 

“NO! NO! THEY ARE CHILDREN!” Felicity began to shout.

 

Oliver had no idea what was going on but he had to get in that room. He moved back then rammed his way through the door. Felicity was laying on her bed tossing and turning. A sheen of sweat over her body. Oliver took a breath, relieved that no one was attacking her. As much as he was trying to deny it, Felicity was beginning to mean everything to him.

 

He approached her cautiously. “Felicity,” he spoke quietly at first. “Felicity, you have to wake up. It’s just a dream.” She continued to toss. Oliver hated to watch her in distress.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver spoke a bit louder and shook her arm.

 

Felicity woke with a start, breathing rapidly looking around the room for the coming threat. Her eyes rested on Oliver. She was confused. “Oliver?”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry to wake you but you were having a nightmare.” Oliver continued to stroke her arm in reassurance.

 

“Oh.” Felicity felt embarrassed. “Was I loud? Is that how you knew?”

 

“No, I came to check on you so I heard you yelling from beyond your door.” They both looked over at Felicity’s now broken door. “Sorry, I did that. You can have my room for the night. I’ll pay for the damages.”

 

Felicity shook her head. “Where will you sleep?”

 

“I’ll take this room, shove something in front of the broken door.” Oliver looked around the room for a chair or something with weight. “But back to you, are you okay? Do you want to talk about the dream? Was it something we saw today?”

 

“I’m okay. I mean, I’m kind of okay. Really I have a lot of feelings - guess that leads to nightmares.” Felicity shrugged.

 

“Why don’t we grab some supper. We can talk if you want.” Oliver could sense Felicity was going to say no to the talking. “Or not talk and eat.”

 

“I’ll take option number two.” Felicity gave Oliver a weak smile.

 

“Great. Let’s move your valuables to my room for safe keeping while we eat.” Oliver handed Felicity her bag, he picked up her computer.

 

“I’ll throw my clothes into my suitcase and clean up quickly.” She began to walk toward her bathroom.

 

“See you in a few minutes.” Oliver shut the door deciding to wait until tomorrow to bring up Nora and Zari. Felicity didn’t need any more stress tonight.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity continues to deal with nightmares from the horrible things she has witnessed in Syria. Oliver tries his best to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for your patience with this chapter. I hope to update soon. Thanks for all your comments and kudos!

 

Oliver was waiting to feel some sort of regret for breaking down Felicity’s door but he couldn’t. She was in distress, he needed to be with her. 

 

Hearing the knock on his door, Oliver opened it to find Felicity with her things. He could tell that she’d made an effort to look less shaken. Makeup on, ponytail firmly in place but he knew it was a front. 

 

Felicity put her bag on the bed, “Let’s head down for dinner.”

 

Oliver followed her out the door, locking it behind them.

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity was digging into her burger and fries, she wasn’t that hungry she but she figured she couldn't talk if her mouth was full. She had no idea what to say to Oliver. It was all so overwhelming. Yet, she got to go home. The Syrian people had to stay here. This was their life. What right did she have to feel bad? She needed to suck it up so they could tell their stories. 

 

Oliver was on to Felicity’s avoidance tactic. He’d been in her shoes. He ached to help so he did something he’d only done once. He decided to tell Felicity about covering the aftermath of a suicide bombing in Afghanistan. He only ever told Caitlin what happened. Felicity’s eyes were riveted as he explained in detail, the smell and taste of carnage he witnessed. The wails of grief he heard all around him as people found their loved ones. “I  heard those wails in my dreams for months after, still do sometimes. The bombing was so wrong. These were innocent people. I felt grief, rage, sadness and most of all he felt useless. Also, I felt and still feel I am not entitled to my grief. I’m not a victim, I’m an observer. Here to tell the story. But Caitlin, my doctor, explained that everyone, including me, is entitled to their grief. Yes, I get to go back to my safe life but I was there and I have feelings.” He looked at Felicity to see if any of this was sinking in.

 

“I’m so sorry you witnessed that and continue to suffer. But you must know that those photos impacted the way I and so many others thought about Afghanistan. I felt their pain. I wanted to help. You made a difference.” Felicity reached for his hand, squeezing it in solidarity.

 

“Felicity, I hope I’m not overstepping but I think when we go back you should speak to Caitlin, Dr. Snow. She really helped me sort out all the overwhelming thoughts that come from being in a war zone. Because I’m pretty sure those nightmares of yours will not go away on their own.”

 

Felicity took the last bite of her hamburger. She had the utmost respect for mental health professionals, it’s not that she’d ever been against seeing someone. It’s just she didn’t know how to talk about what she’d seen or felt, for the first time in her life she struggled with words. 

 

Oliver could almost see Felicity thinking as she chewed. “No pressure, you can think about it. Caitlin never forced me to talk about things I was uncomfortable with…” Oliver really wanted to help but he knew he wasn’t the one with those skills.

 

“Thanks, Oliver.” She yawned. “I think I’m going to go to bed.”

 

“Here’s my extra key,” He handed her the secondary card he’d been given he checked in. “Sleep well.”

 

“Thanks,” Felicity began to walk away then stopped and returned. “I forgot to pay for dinner.”

 

“No worries, I got it.  Get some rest. Tomorrow is another day.” He gave her a weak smile, knowing just how long nights can be.

 

~~~~~

 

When Felicity got back to Oliver’s room she did her nighttime routine, taking her makeup off, brushing her teeth, putting on comfy PJs. She foolishly believed this might provide some level of comfort to keep the nightmares at bay. 

 

She climbed in bed. It felt better than she was expecting. The sheets smelled like Oliver. She smiled. It was like he was here with her. This might be just the comfort she needed.

 

Felicity was so grateful to have him in her life. Maybe she would go see Caitlin when they got home. It was worth trying. But for now, she’d try to get some sleep. Tomorrow she wanted to talk to Oliver about going a little farther out. She knew there were stories out there that weren’t being heard.

 

Thinking about tomorrow made her realize she should send her Mom a quick message. She knew how much messages from Oliver meant when he was away. She wanted to provide her Mom with some comfort.

 

To:  [ Donna.Smoak@gmail.com ](mailto:Donna.Smoak@gmail.com)

Fr:  [ Felicity.Smoak@starlingglobe.com ](mailto:Felicity.Smoak@starlingglobe.com)

 

Hey Mom,

 

I hope everything is okay with you and Baby. I miss you both so much! Please give Baby extra hugs from me. Please keep the pictures coming, they are a bright spot in my day. I’m doing okay, there is no need to worry. I’m doing important work and realizing just how lucky we are. Off to bed now, didn’t want you to worry.

 

Hugs and love, 

Felicity

 

Felicity saw an email from Lyla, felt guilty for not opening it but decided it would best to wait until morning to open it. She took one more look at her most recent picture of Baby before snuggling into Oliver’s blankets.

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver decided to stay in the bar for a while after Felicity went to bed. He uploaded today’s photos to his laptop. He knew he had some pretty good shots that would work to enhance Felicity’s story. He was going to suggest this story be made a feature in this Saturday’s edition. 

 

As he looked at the photos, a notification came up that he had a new email from Lyla.

 

To:  [ Oliver.Queen@starlingglobe.com ](mailto:Oliver.Queen@starlingglobe.com)

Fr:  [ Lyla.Michaels@starlingglobe.com ](mailto:Lyla.Michaels@starlingglobe.com)

 

Hey you,

 

Just want you to know that the work that you and Felicity are doing over there is having an impact. The TV news channels are doing panels to discuss the ongoing war. I know it can be tough when you are in the field but what you do matters.

 

I wrote Felicity earlier but no response yet. I hope she’s doing okay. We all know the first time is especially rough. Her writing is amazing. Maybe she went to bed early?

 

Take care of yourselves and come home safe.

 

Lyla

  
  


Oliver smiled. He knew how lucky he was to have a supportive editor back home. Not everyone had that. He looked at the bartender to signal he wanted another beer when he felt someone sit down beside him. He turned, happy to see a friendly face.

 

“Oliver Queen, back again.” Sara Lance gave him a quick hug. 

 

“It’s good to see you, Sara. Although I hope you being here does not mean the rumours about Nora and Zari are true?” Oliver gave a concerned look to his long-time friend sometimes friend with benefit. 

 

“Well, if you heard they are missing, that much is true. Of course, we are worried they are kidnapped but there has been no ransom demand yet.” Sara got the bartender’s attention and ordered a drink. “So, where’s Digg?”

 

“Lyla just had a baby so he’s sitting this one out. I have a new reporter with me, it’s her first time.” Oliver took a sip of his beer.

 

“How’s she holding up? We all know the first time is especially rough.” Sara sighed knowingly.

 

“It’s getting to her but she’s not throwing in the towel. Her work is amazing, even Lyla thinks so.” Oliver worried he sounded like he was bragging but he couldn’t help it. Felicity impressed the hell out of him.

 

“Well, I look forward to meeting her. Anyone who impresses Oliver Queen is worth meeting.” Sara smiled. “Anything going on there?”

 

“No,” Oliver answered quickly. “I mean no, there is nothing wrong with her. She’s smart, funny and beautiful but we are colleagues. Nothing more. We are friends.” There Oliver thought he put that to bed.

 

“Now I can’t wait to meet her. The gentleman doth protest too much.” Sara laughed. “I’m off for some shuteye. I’m heading out in the field tomorrow.”

 

“Good luck with your search,” Oliver said solemnly. Both he and Sara knew of too many cases where missing journalists went missing forever.

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver decided to walk past his room on the way to Felicity’s just to make sure she was okay. He stopped to listen. He heard nothing, good maybe that meant she was sleeping soundly. He began walking away when he heard a “NO.”

 

He rushed back to the room slipping his key in the door. He saw Felicity tossing in bed. It broke his heart. He knew she longed to help these people and that is what was causing all the pain. 

 

Oliver walked slowly toward the bed. He leaned over to turn on the light next to the bed. “Felicity,” he spoke softly. “Felicity, it’s just a dream. Wake up. I’m here.” Oliver sat on the edge of the bed. He began to lightly stroke her hair as he spoke. 

 

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand in her hair as she woke out of breath, eyes looking around the room.

 

“Hey, it’s me. It’s Oliver. Everything is okay. It was a dream.” Oliver could see Felicity adjusting to reality. “Here, let me get you a drink of water.” Oliver went to the small bar fridge, grabbed a bottle of water he stocked. He opened the lid as he returned to the bed, handing it to Felicity.

 

Felicity took a large gulp. The water felt good going down her throat. She focused on getting her breathing under control. She turned to Oliver with tears in her eyes. “Please don’t send me home. I’ll get better. I need to be here. Please, Oliver, don’t tell Lyla. I want to stay.”

 

Oliver hated the fear he saw in her eyes. “Felicity, I’m not going to send you home. Your reaction is totally normal. You are a caring person and what you are seeing here is horrific. Lyla knows that the first time is hard, she will never judge you for having nightmares. I’m sure she’s had her share. I wish there was something I could do to help you.”

 

“Oh Oliver, you are already helping me. More than you will ever know. I feel less alone when I’m with you. Knowing that a journalist as amazing as yourself has also struggled makes me feel less like a weakling.” Felicity looked away as she took another sip of water.  

 

Oliver cupped Felicity’s face in his hands. “You, Felicity Smoak, are no weakling. You are are a woman who feels things. Important things and it’s coming through your work. Your words are making a difference. I heard from Lyla tonight, she said are stories are stirring up talk at home, there are panels on TV news. People are talking about Syria again. People are aware and it’s because of your work. You are making a difference. You are helping these people as best you can.”

 

“Oh Oliver, thank you.” Felicity removed his hands from her face and pulled him in for a hug. After holding him for a few minutes she pulled back. “I want to go farther out. To areas, we haven’t been to see if it’s any different. Can we do that?”

 

Oliver thought of Nora and Zari. He wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“What is it?” Felicity studied Oliver’s face.

 

“Two Reuters journalists went missing. They went a little farther out and now they are missing. So I’m a little wary of going too far.” Oliver decided honesty was best.

 

“Oh, of course. That is terrible. Were they kidnapped?” Felicity bit her lip. She knew kidnapping was possible but now that it seems to have happened it is all more real.

 

“No word from kidnappers yet. I met with their colleague, a friend of mine, Sara before coming up here. She’s heading out to search for them tomorrow. They are both experienced foreign correspondents so we are hoping for the best.”

 

“I hope they find them soon. I understand if you don’t want to venture farther given the situation.” Felicity yawned.

 

“How about this, tomorrow morning I’ll head out to talk to one of my local contacts early. I’ll ask him for a suggestion for where we should go. I trust this man. Once I know, I’ll come back for you.”

 

Felicity smiled. “That sounds perfect. Thank you, Oliver.”

 

“Okay, you try and get some sleep.” He got up and began walking to the door. “Is there anything else you need? I was going to grab some stuff for the morning.”

 

“Stay,” Felicity said it so softly she wasn’t sure she’d actually had the guts to say it out loud.

 

“Stay?” Oliver didn’t want to presume he heard that. 

 

“Yes, I mean if you don’t mind. I mean, the bed is big enough for both of us and I think, I think I’d sleep better if you were here. But if it makes you uncomfortable or….” Felicity trailed off. She couldn’t read Oliver’s face at all. Maybe she’d said too much.

 

“Okay.” Oliver smiled. “It’s probably for the best. If I wasn’t here I’d be worried about you. Plus, you know, it’s safer. The door is broken in your room. So it’s safer that I stay here.” Oliver knew he was trying to give himself an out for something he wanted to do for entirely different reasons, non-platonic reasons.

 

“Yes,” Felicity repeated to reassure them both they were doing the right thing. “It’s safer.” Felicity scooched over to create space for Oliver.  “Ready? I’ll turn out the light.”

 

With the click of the light, the room was plunged into semi-darkness, with only the light of the moon coming in through the window. Oliver lay still trying hard not to encroach on Felicity’s space. 

 

Felicity could barely breathe, Oliver was in bed with her. She wanted to curl into him but she knew that would be inappropriate. “All comfortable?”

 

“Yep, I’m all good. Night Felicity.”

 

“Night Oliver.”

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity awoke the next morning to a thumping in her ear and daylight streaming in the window. She was shocked to have slept through the night. She slowly lifted her head to try to figure out where the thumping was coming from.  It only took a moment to realize it was Oliver’s heart. Despite, her best intentions she had curled into his arms. Well, maybe he’d slept through the that. She’d simply move before he woke up and all would be good. No uncomfortableness at all.

 

She slowly began to pull away from Oliver, ever so careful not to wake him. First, she untangled her leg from on top of his, than she ever so slightly began to move back, holding her breath the whole time. She had just about dislodged herself when Oliver’s arm pulled her securely against him. She looked up at him as innocently as possible, knowing she was caught. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Oliver’s voice was gruff from sleep, his eyebrow rose as he looked down at the beautiful women in his arms.

 

“I...I was going to go to the bathroom.” Felicity stuttered. “I didn’t want to wake you.” She blushed. 

 

Oliver lifted his arm up so she could escape. Felicity quickly got off the bed and ran for the bathroom. Oliver chuckled once she closed the door. He knew they should talk about it but he enjoyed sleeping with her far too much to dissect it now.

 

Felicity came out of the bathroom, looked at Oliver. “All yours.”

 

“Thanks.” Oliver got out of bed. He could tell she was trying to avoid his gaze. He decided to give her a moment. He grabbed some fresh clothes before entering the bathroom. “I’ll take a quick shower then head out.” 

 

Felicity nodded. Oh My God! What had she done?? She heard the bathroom door open again. 

 

Oliver stepped out, “I was going to give you a moment but I didn’t want you to worry. I really enjoyed sleeping with you, Felicity. I was the one to pull you in my arms when you started to stir. It seemed to quiet your nightmare. I hope that was okay?” Oliver felt a  little nervous for her response, he rubbed his fingers together to ground himself.

 

“It was more than okay, Oliver. It’s thanks to you I got any sleep at all.” Felicity smiled.  “So thank you. Go take your shower.” 

 

When Oliver went back to the bathroom he was smiling too.

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver ate quickly while Felicity lingered over her coffee. Oh to be loved as Felicity loved her coffee. “I’m going to head out and meet with my contact. I’ll text when I’m on my way back then we can head out.”

 

“Sounds great. I’m going to finish my coffee and write Lyla back.” Felicity waved as Oliver headed out. She didn’t care who saw their exchange of goofy smiles. She was in a good place, not physically and mentally, but she had coffee and Oliver Queen in her life.

 

She had just placed her mug back on the table when the bomb exploded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the bombing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your lovely comments and kudos. I tried to finish this chapter as quickly as possible. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Mary! Happy Belated Birthday and thanks so much for your continued support!

 

The debris from the blast knocked Oliver to the ground. He quickly rose with one thought, FELICITY. He slowly tried to make his way back to the hotel through the clouds of dust and debris on the ground.

 

He could hear people screaming in pain, he could smell the same awful smell he smelled at the suicide bombing in Afghanistan. He could not stop the tears running down his cheeks. He had to find Felicity. She had to be okay. She needed him. The world needed her.

 

“Sir! Sir, where do you think you are going?” A man stood trying to stop Oliver from going forward. 

 

“I have to get inside. My, my Felicity is in there. I need to save her. I need..” Oliver began to cough. He heard sirens in the distance as emergency response began arriving. 

 

“Sir. You are injured. Your head is bleeding. You need to see a doctor.” The man continued to push Oliver back from the blast site.

 

Oliver’s ears were ringing so loudly he barely heard anything the other man said. “NO.” He yelled probably far too loudly but he was not going anywhere. “I’m fine! Felicity! Felicity was in the hotel. I NEED TO GET TO FELICITY.”

 

“Sir, the police have arrived. No one is going into the hotel. They are bringing people out. Why don’t you wait over there by the paramedics? That way you can see your friend when she comes out.” The man pointed toward the row of ambulances arriving at the scene.

 

Suddenly, it was all too much the sirens, the smoke, the smell, the crying. Oliver felt like was right back in Afghanistan. He tried to breathe as Caitlin taught him but there was too much dust and smoke. “I need,” he started but he didn’t know what he needed. “I need, I need….Felicity.” It was the last thing he said before passing out.

 

“Help, I need some help over here! Man down!” The stranger called out to the paramedics.

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity slowly regained consciousness. First, she thought she was just waking up for the day but then she realized she was under a table. She slowly became aware of the ringing in her ears and the smell of burning. What?

 

She slowly crawled out from under the table, she could see bodies on the ground, some groaning in pain, some silent. She began to cough.

 

“Help has arrived!” Felicity heard someone shout in the distance. As she became more aware, she realized her head hurt, she reached up to touch her face, crying out in agony as she lifted her arm. She began to cry. What happened?

 

Oliver? Oh no, she had to find Oliver. She looked around, Felicity wasn’t an idiot she knew only a bomb would cause this kind of damage. This would be so triggering for him. If he got far enough away...what if…..what if he didn’t get out?

 

Felicity suddenly had renewed strength she tried to push herself up from the floor with her good arm, her hand sliced opened from the glass on the floor but she didn’t care, she needed to find Oliver. When she finally standing she began to sway a little. That’s okay, she just needed to hold onto things. She would find Oliver. 

 

She managed to shuffle over to a still standing chair. Felicity held onto the chair for dear life, suddenly, walking seemed less possible. Hadn’t she heard someone say the help arrived? Or was that only her imagination? 

 

Help had to come. Felicity knew she was slipping down to the ground again, she couldn’t stop it. She really hoped help would come.

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver awoke in the back of a moving ambulance on a gurney. “NO! We need to go back! Felicity! Felicity was in the hotel!”

 

“Sir! Please remain calm. You have a nasty gash on your head and you lost consciousness. You need to go to the hospital.” The paramedic looked at Oliver in such a way that not listening was not an option.

 

“Please, we need to go back. I’m not the injured one. So many other people are more injured than me. So many people need your help. Felicity, Felicity needs your help.” Oliver held onto the paramedic’s sleeve trying desperately to get him to see reason.

 

“Sir, there are many ambulances and firefighters at the scene. I’m sure someone is looking after your Felicity. But you won’t be much good to her if you don’t take care of yourself first. We are almost at the hospital. We can get you checked out you will be one step closer to finding Felicity.”

 

Oliver didn’t know if it was the paramedic's no-nonsense tone or his own exhaustion but Oliver decided to listen to the man. Take a breather. Felicity needed him strong. He would be for her. 

 

~~~~~

 

Before even opening her eyes Felicity heard the beeping of a machine, ugg, where was she? She slowly began opening her eyes before quickly closing them again. “Too bright,” she grumbled.

 

“Sorry, hun, let me just get the curtains for you. The late afternoon sun is bright in this room.” The nurse walked over to the window, pulled the curtains closed.

 

Felicity sensing the darkness attempted to open her eyes again, this time she was successful. “Ow.”

 

“That would be your head. You took quite a smack, we stitched you up. But you’ll have a nasty headache.” The nurse gave her a sympathetic look as walked toward the bed. “Do you know your name, darling? You had no ID when they brought you in.”

 

“Felicity, Felicity Smoak, I’m a journalist. OH MY GOD, Oliver! I have to find Oliver,” Felicity put her hand down to get herself out of bed. “Ahh.”

 

“That would be the hand that was sliced open when you arrived.” The nurse raised an eyebrow. “Ms. Smoak, you need to heal. You have a possible concussion, a large cut on your head, a broken arm and as you just discovered a cut hand. You are not going anywhere.”

 

Felicity pouted. She couldn’t remember the last time she did that. Yes, she was inured but she knew she was lucky, so many more were probably dead. 

 

“Do you know Oliver’s last name? I can go and see if he’s been brought in.” The nurse helped Felicity lay down again.

 

“Yes, it’s Oliver Queen, Queen is his last name. He works for the Starling Globe like me. If you could check I’d really appreciate it.  Thank you. What did you say your name was?”

 

“My name is Mary.” The nurse smiled. “I’m going to get a doctor. I’ll let them know you woke up. They will be here soon to examine you soon. I’ll take a look to see if Oliver Queen was brought in. Can I get you anything before I go?”

 

“Can I have water?” Felicity asked she suddenly realized how thirsty she was.

 

“Yes,” Mary quickly poured Felicity a glass from the pitcher near her bed. “Here you go.” She pushed the table over the bed for Felicity and put a straw in the glass. “Might be a little hard for you to hold the glass right now but your hand should heal soon. We will see about food after the doctor clears you.”

 

“Thank you, Mary. I really appreciate all of this.” Felicity's eyes welled up. She felt like a scared little girl. This woman’s kindness felt like everything.

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver waited on a bed in the emergency room, he just needed the doctor to see him so he could find Felicity. He knew he wasn’t the highest priority, many more serious inures brought in but he was impatient to find Felicity. She must be so scared. Selfishly, he knew he also needed to see her for himself. Felicity made him feel calmer. 

 

The curtain around his bed was pushed open to reveal a woman in scrubs. “Doctor?” Oliver was relieved but was shocked it was his turn.

 

“Nope,” she shook her head. “I’m a nurse. Are you Oliver Queen?”

 

“Yes, I’m Oliver Queen. I’m waiting to see a doctor but I think I’m okay, can I leave and come back when things are less busy. I need to find..”

 

“Felicity Smoak?” The nurse smiled.

 

“You know Felicity? Is she okay? Can you bring me to her? Is she okay?” Oliver stood up ready to go.

 

“Mr. Queen, she is okay. A little banged up but she is okay. The doctor is seeing her now, we should know more soon. I can’t disclose any further information without her permission but I know she would want you to know she’s okay. She tried to come to look for you but she needs to rest. You need to wait to see a doctor but once you have been cleared. She is on the third floor, room 320.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you so so so much, nurse? What’s your name?” Oliver felt like he was on cloud nine. Felicity was okay. Clearly, she was awake if she tried to come to see him. 

 

“My name is Mary. Would you be okay with me telling Felicity that you are okay?” Mary smiled.

 

“Yes, please! Please tell her I’ll be there as soon as I see a doctor. Thank you.” Oliver couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

 

Mary nodded then left, pulling the curtain over again.

 

Oliver lay back on the bed smiling Felicity was okay.

 

~~~~~

 

The doctor explained Felicity injuries to her and that they wanted to keep her for observation for a couple of days. But as of right now, it looked like she would make a full recovery. Felicity sighed with relief. 

 

Now, she needed to find Oliver. “Doctor, if I can get someone to help me, can I get out of bed? I need to find someone. I need to know…”

 

She broke off as she saw nurse Mary in the doorway with a smile on her face.

 

“Mary, did you find him? Did you find Oliver?” Felicity had so many feelings. Was he hurt? The smile had to be good, right?

 

“He’s fine. Waiting to see a doctor in the emergency room. He will come to see you as soon as he’s cleared.” 

 

Felicity let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Oliver was okay. Oliver was coming to see her. She laughed with joy. She was so lucky.

 

~~~~~

 

“Oliver Queen?”

 

Oliver heard someone say his name and ripped the curtain open next to his bed to find Sara Lance. 

 

She rushed toward him, pulling him in for a hug. “Thank God you are okay.”

 

“I’m fine. So good to see that you are fine too.” Oliver pulled back to see the look on her face.

 

“I left earlier to begin my search for Nora and Zari, so I was nowhere near the blast,” Sara explained.

 

“I’m so glad.” Oliver smiled. “Do you have a phone? I need to call stateside to let them know we are okay.”

 

“Of course,” Sara hand him her cell phone. “I’m glad to hear Felicity is okay too.” She gave him a teasing smile. “Where is she? Gone to get you water?”

 

Oliver's face was grime for a moment, “she’s in room 320. I haven’t seen her yet but a nurse told me she’s okay but I have no further details. I’m going there as soon as I see a doctor.”

 

“Oh Oliver, I’m sorry for joking.” Sara pulled him in for another hug.

 

“You didn’t know.” Oliver quickly changed the topic. “Any luck with your search? Any leads?”

 

“Not yet. But I feel in my gut that they are okay. I trust my gut. We will get them back soon.” Sara spoke conviction.

 

“I look forward to seeing them. Now, I’d better call Lyla. I’m sure the bombing hit the news.” He began dialling Lyla’s number, the only number he memorized.  

 

“Hello, Oliver is that you?” Lyla’s voice was panicked.

 

“Yes, it’s me. Felicity and I are okay.” He didn’t want her to worry one second longer than necessary.

 

“Oh thank goodness! We were so worried. John is on his way. Now, when you say okay what do you mean?” Lyla ever the journalist needed details.

 

“I have a cut on my head and passed out briefly but I think that was a panic attack, I’m in the emergency room waiting to see a doctor, I’m a low priority which is a good sign. I haven’t seen Felicity, she was in the hotel Lyla.” Oliver stopped a moment to get his emotions under control, Lyla waited quietly understanding. “Sorry, I’m back. Felicity’s nurse came to see me. All she could say was Felicity was okay. As soon as I see a doctor I’m heading there and I’ll know more. I can’t stay on the phone, I borrowed it from Sara Lance from Reuters, but if you could let our families know we are okay.”

 

“Of course! I’ve already heard from Donna Smoak. She is a woman to be reckoned with.” Oliver could hear the admiration in Lyla’s tone.

 

Oliver smiled, just like her daughter he thought. “I guess the bombing is all over the news?”

 

“Well, blowing up a hotel full of international journalists does grab the world’s attention.” Lyla seethed. 

 

“I have to see Felicity. After that, I’ll look into getting a phone and possibly a camera.” Oliver knew it would be hard for him but the world needed to see what happened here.

 

“Take care, John will be there soon. Tell Felicity, we are thinking of her. Bye Oliver.”

 

“Bye Lyla.” Oliver handed the phone back to Sara. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem. Listen, the area is on lockdown. I can’t do much but I can go look for new phones for you and Felicity. You take care, I’ll swing by room 320 when I get back. Hopefully, you will be there.” Sara waved, walked away.

 

“Mr. Queen. I’m Dr Wise, let’s check you out.”

 

“I’m so happy to see you.” Oliver beamed before quickly telling the doctor what happened.

 

~~~~~

 

Felicity managed to sleep for a little while, the room was darker but was sad to wake up alone. She began to worry. Maybe there were complications, maybe he wasn’t okay. She twisted, trying to think of a way of getting out of bed without using her hands while being connected to an IV. At least the heart monitor was gone.

 

She moved, the pain went up her side “damn it.” Apparently, she had bruises she’d yet to discover but she was done waiting. Felicity was going to find Oliver.

 

“You can do this, Felicity.” She decided to give herself a pep talk.

 

“I’m quite sure there is nothing you can’t do.” Oliver stood in the doorway.

 

“Oliver!” The tears began streaming down her face. “I was coming to find you.”

 

“No need. Now, let’s get you settled properly.” Oliver tried to keep the worry out of his voice. The nurse said she was okay but she looked pretty rough. Like she had been beaten. He could have lost her.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity reached out and took his hand in her bandaged hand. “I’m okay. I know I probably look pretty scary - I haven’t seen a mirror - but the doctor said I will heal. How are you? I was so scared. I thought…” She looked away trying to compose herself. 

 

Oliver cupped her cheek, turning her back to face him. “Don’t worry, I thought too. I was so scared, Felicity. I thought I lost you. I can’t lose you.”

 

“We won’t lose each other.” Felicity looked into Oliver’s eyes then lean forward kissing him gently on the lips. She pulled back, “was that okay?”

 

“More than okay,” Oliver leaned down to capture her lips again. Today was a reminder that life could change in a moment and he wasn’t going to miss another moment with Felicity.   



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity return home.

 

“When I get home I’m going to hug Baby so tight. I’m going to squish her.” Felicity was beaming as they came in for landing.

 

Oliver chuckled. He was relieved to see Felicity so full of life. They had to wait a couple of days but finally, the doctor cleared Felicity for travel. They were just touching down on home soil. He was so glad to be home. 

 

“What are you going to do, Oliver?” Felicity could see he was deep in thought, she wanted to know what was going on inside of his head.

 

“Honestly, I’m looking forward to sleeping in my own bed.” Oliver sighed.

 

“Yes, you must be. Sleeping on the hospital cot couldn’t have been too comfortable. You really should have tried to get another hotel room.” Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand.

 

“Felicity, we have been over this. I was not leaving you alone. I needed to know you were okay.”

 

Felicity could see the concern in his eyes. “Yes, I get it and I would have been the same if you been in the hospital. Oliver, I get you.”

 

“Okay, if you two lovebirds can stop gushing over one another. We have landed and I have a feeling that Donna Smoak will rush onto this plane if we don’t deboard soon.” Diggle chuckled watching Oliver and Felicity blush.

 

Felicity stood, leaned up to grab her bag. She didn’t have much to bring home. They hadn’t been allowed back in the hotel before they left but were told if any of their contents were salvable they would be sent to them in the US. 

 

“I got it, Felicity. You are the injured one, remember.” Oliver, who was already in the aisle, took her bag and his own from the overhead bin.

 

Felicity groaned. “As if I could forget. How can I want to lay down when all I’ve done sit for hours?”

 

“Hey, I get how frustrating recovery can be. But remember you have a lot of people who care and want to support you.” He rubbed her good arm as they began to walk up the aisle to exit the plane.

 

Felicity looked back over her shoulder. “That includes you too, right?”

 

Oliver hated the hesitancy he heard in her voice. But he understood. They were home now. “I’m here for you always. As long as you will have me.”

 

Felicity gave him an awkward smile before leading the way off the plane.

 

~~~~~

 

“BABY GIRL!!!!”

 

Felicity smiled. Her mother never did understand suttle but Felicity was so happy to see her she didn’t care. Seeing her mother somehow made her near-death experience feel a new kind of real. As she walked toward her mother’s open arms the tears started to flow.

 

Her mother’s embrace was exactly what she needed. Along with the reassuring words saying it’s over now and you are home safe.

 

Felicity pulled back to look at her mom. “How is Baby?”

 

“Well, I showed her your picture on my phone as you requested, every day and every day she jumps with joy.”

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver watches Felicity with her mother. He was so glad she was home safe.

 

John walked up placing a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Come on, Oliver. Lyla and I’ll give you a lift home.”

 

“I’ll just let Felicity know and meet you out by the car.”

 

John nodded and walked away.

 

Oliver made his way through the crowds at arrival to Donna to Felicity.  “Hey.” 

 

Felicity turned to face him right away. It was almost as though she sensed him. “Hey.” She gave him a soft smile. They were only apart for a few minutes and she already missed him. “Mom says Baby is doing well.”

 

“I’m so glad to hear.” Oliver grinned from ear to ear. Just looking at Felicity had that effect on him.

 

“Oh, Oliver, this is my Mom, Donna Smoak.” Felicity turned to her mother, “Mom, this is Oliver Queen, the photojournalist who was with me.”

 

“Come here and let me give you a hug. You saved my baby!” Donna pulled the man who was twice her height in for a hug. “Thank you so much, I’ll never be able to repay you.”

 

Oliver pulled back. “It wasn’t me, Ms. Smoak, it was the fine doctors and nurses. Plus, your daughter is one of the strongest people I know.” Oliver looked at Felicity and he could see the pink rising on her cheeks.

 

“Mom’s going to take me back to her place to get Baby, then I’ll head home. Do you want a ride?”

 

Oliver thought he heard hope in her voice but he was probably just imagining it. “I’ve got a ride with John and Lyla. Just wanted to say goodbye. Call me. I mean call if you need to. If you want to…” Oliver shook his head when did he become such a bumbler?

 

Felicity walked into his arms and felt relief when they closed around her. She took a deep breathe taking in that Oliver scent for a moment before pulling back. “I’ll call you as soon as Baby and I are settled at home.”

 

Oliver smiled and nodded before heading out to meet his ride. 

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver hung up with his mother after promising to come to dinner tomorrow. He knew she would have been at the airport if he had told her but he wanted to focus on Felicity. However, he was very much looking forward to dinner tomorrow.

 

He looked at his phone, it was past ten o’clock. Strange, no call from Felicity. Even if she decided to stay at Donna’s, it was odd that she didn’t call. He thought about calling but did want to wake her, quickly decided to send a text.

 

**Oliver: Hope you are settling in okay, I’m here if you need anything.**

 

Oliver clicked send.

 

He turned on the news, he sat up straight when he said the Reuters journalists Nora and Zari images appear on the screen. He listened carefully as the reporter explained that the two had been in hiding for their own protection but would soon be home safely. Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. Too often there was not a happy ending to these stories. He was so relieved to hear in this there was. He would have to give Sara a call tomorrow.  

 

Oliver yawned, he headed to bed with a smile on his face and his phone by his side just in case.

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver woke from a deep sleep when his phone begins to vibrate on the nightstand. He didn’t even look at who was calling. “Felicity?”

 

“Oliver,” Felicity gulped. She really was trying to get herself under control before she called.

 

“Felicity, honey, what’s wrong? Talk to me. I’m here, baby. Breathe.” Oliver got out of bed as he spoke, hauled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

 

“It was so loud, then the ringing. And the people on the ground. Oliver, they weren’t getting back up.” Felicity began to cry in earnest.

 

“Felicity, where are you? Are you at home? Where’s Baby?” Oliver grabbed his car keys, locked the door behind him as he headed out.

 

“I’m at home, Baby is here, she’s here with me. She’s giving me cuddles.” Felicity took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for bothering you. It was just all so...so real. You can go back to sleep. I just feel silly. I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

 

“Felicity, you can always call me. It’s not silly. Those kinds of dreams are terrifying. I’m on my way to you now.”  Oliver shut the car, put on his seatbelt.

 

“Really, you are going to come over?” 

 

Oliver could hear the relief in her voice. It made him smile. “Yes,  can I bring you anything? Well, anything that the twenty-four garage next to my house sells.”

 

“You really don’t have to do this. You should get some sleep. I don’t want to trouble you.”

 

“You most definitely are not troubling me. I want to see you. I need to know you are okay. If I bring chocolate will you open the door for me?”

 

Felicity smiled. Oliver had a way of making her feel so special. “Yes, I’ll let you in if you bring me a KitKat bar.”

 

~~~~~

 

Oliver was about to knock on the door when Felicity opened it with Baby peeking out between her legs.

 

“Hello, ladies. I bring chocolate.”

 

Felicity smiled and ushered him inside. “You really didn’t have to come but I’m really glad you are here. Seeing you grounds me. I needed that tonight.” Baby stuck close to Felicity’s leg, peering up Oliver, clearly unsure of the situation.

 

Oliver crouched down next to the big-eyed dog. “Baby, how are you doing.” Oliver extended his hand so the dog could give it a sniff. Tentatively, Baby came forward to sniff, then lick Oliver’s hand. Oliver looked up at Felicity. “I think she likes me.”

 

“Oliver, she loves you. She just hasn’t seen you for a while.” She began unwrapping the KitKat bar, then quickly broke it into four pieces. “Do you want a piece?”

 

Oliver took a piece of the bar. “Do you want me to make you some tea?”

 

Felicity shook her head, “no, thanks.”

 

“Okay, how about we sit down on the couch and you tell me about your dream.” He could see the fear cross Felicity’s face but she led him to her couch.

 

“I know it was just a dream.” Felicity hugged a throw pillow against her middle. “I mean, I know now. At the time, it felt like it was happening all over again but I was more aware. I think when it happened I was so concerned with just surviving that I didn’t really consider, well, consider,” she looked away, her eyes welling up again. She felt like such a cry baby lately. Everything made her cry. She felt Oliver take her hand, she turned back to him.

 

“Hey, that’s what it’s like. Like you are there in the moment. I know Felicity, I’ve been through this. I’m so glad you called we are going to get you the help you need. You have been through a trauma.” Oliver leaned forward to wipe the tears off Felicity’s cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry,” Felicity began.

 

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.” Oliver watched Felicity yawn. “Are you ready to go back to bed?”

 

Baby barked, wagging his tail. “I think she might need to go out for a moment.”

 

“I’ll take her. You go get settled in bed.” 

 

Oliver returned shortly with Baby, Baby climbed into her bed at the foot of Felicity’s. “I hope you are feeling better. I was going to..”

 

“Stay?” Felicity patted the bed next to her. “Please stay. I promise I won’t bite. I know I’ll sleep better if you are here.”

 

“Of course, I’ll stay. I’ll sleep better next to you. You are an amazing woman Felicity Smoak and I’m so glad I got to meet you.”

 

Felicity couldn’t help it, she huffed. “Really, try selling that when I didn’t just call you about a nightmare.” 

 

“You are amazing, Felicity. The nightmares aren’t your fault. You are a victim but you are still strong. Tomorrow, we go see Caitlin and you can see if she can help you. If she’s not the right fit I’m sure she will have other suggestions. We are both going to get through this.”

 

“You are right, I was so lucky to survive the bombing and be okay. I need to hold onto that. Thanks, Oliver, for everything.”

 

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! They found Nora and Zari, the Reuter journalists. They were in hiding and are completely fine.”

 

“Oliver, that is wonderful news! Now I can go to sleep with a smile on my face.”

 

~~~~~

 

The next morning woke to his face being licked, he opened one eye to discover Baby by his side licking his cheek. When caught, Baby just looked at him eagerly. Oliver looked down at the still sleeping Felicity in his arms. He turned back to Baby. “Okay, I’ll take you out but we have to be quiet.”

 

Oliver ever so slowly got out of bed without waking Felicity. He brought Baby outside, returned closing the door softly behind him. He went into the kitchen, began making coffee.

 

“You really are amazing.”

 

To his credit, he didn’t jump. “Hey, I didn’t know you were up.”

 

“It’s a new development.” She smiled. “Thank you for staying last night.”

 

“Anytime. I’m going to head home to get changed. I’ll see you at the debrief in the office?”

 

“Yes, I told Lyla I was up for it. I also told her I’d be seeing Caitlin and she was very supportive. I’m so glad, I have such supportive colleagues, friends, but you Oliver, you are everything.” Felicity sighed, her eyes welling up again.

 

Oliver walked over and pulled her into his arms. “Let it out. Don’t hold back your tears on my account.”

 

Felicity let herself cry for a moment before pulling back. “Thank you.”

 

“I’m always going to be here for you, Felicity. I need you to know that.” Oliver kissed her forehead.

 

“I know.” Felicity smiled. “And I’ll be here for you too.”

 

“Well, then I think we should start living our happily ever after right now. What do you say?”

 

“Hell yes! I don’t want to waste one more moment.” Felicity launched herself into Oliver’s arms for a kiss. 

 

~~~~~~

 

_ Six Months Later _

 

Felicity was working late on a pitch for Lyla about the treatment of women in El Salvador. She wanted to take a more in-depth a look at the rights of women in a country that will jail women for having miscarriages. 

 

Her physical injuries were healed and she improving mentally with the help of Caitlin and the support of her amazing boyfriend, Oliver. 

 

She was about to shut down her computer for the night when a paper airplane landed on her desk. Felicity popped up looking for Oliver. She thought he was in Brussels for a few more days on assignment. “Oliver?” The office was pretty empty at this point in the evening so her voice was louder than intended. She turned the corner of her cubicle to see Oliver on his knee before her. 

 

“Oh my!” Felicity's eyes welled with tears.

 

“Felicity Smoak, you are the smartest, strongest, most caring, amazing women I have ever met. I love you more than words can say. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?” Oliver held out a ring.

 

Felicity dropped to her knees on the carpet next to him and Baby quickly ran up to be next to them. “Yes!!!!” Felicity pulled Oliver in for a kiss. She only stopped when she heard the clapping.

 

She smiled as she saw Lyla, John and many other co-workers cheering them on.

 

“I love you, Oliver. I can’t wait to be your wife.” She laughed as he kissed her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to anyone who took the time to read, comment, add kudos to this story! It meant so much!!!


End file.
